


Alea's adventures

by Virgichuu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgichuu/pseuds/Virgichuu
Summary: A few glimpses of Alea's life as a Master of Chaldea alongside her circus of idiotic minions.
Relationships: Master & Servants
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! You take Alea as my persona since it's the name I gave to MC in FGO! While playing, I'd joke a lot with my cousin (who plays too) and you may realize that I love to make fun of character whether I love them to death or not! I hope you'll enjoy these bits of humorous snippets short enough to not get boring!

Alea has been well filled in whatever-high-tech-magical-apocalyptic setting the dubious pink-haired excuse of an adult and the self-proclaimed genius kindly explained with humanity now extinct─ _and she involuntarily forgot about Miss Olga may her soul rest in peace_. They had managed to check up on Fuyuki accompanied by Mash and Cu Caster-dude and after an exhausting investigation and an unwanted combat against Saber, they returned to Chaldea to plan their next move.

“I think you should rest for now senpai! The doctor is already working on the next singularity we should be taking care of and we are about to summon new servants soon to help you out!”─and Alea didn’t think twice before going back to her room since her bed was her most favored place after the cafeteria.

The next few days had been spent idling around Da Vinci’s worshop in her absence and her own room. She may or may have not snuck in Roma-pink’s room to look for some of his dumb doushinjis to read but would never admit to it. Soon enough, the time to summon new aid came and a circle has been drawn. Alea had shit-luck and if anything, hated gacha systems and once the complaint escaped her lips, Roma-dumbo laughed and defended the games fervently before he was brought back down to Earth by Mash.

The circle set and magic ready, the summoning started.


	2. Caster Gilles de Rais

Alea liked France. In some way or another at the very least and she spoke the language fluently. Alea also had an interest in French history and when dubious-doc suggested another summon after their return from middle-age France, she shrugged her shoulders and agreed. Her current servants were all decent enough and all as dumb as they can be. She can only enjoy her entourage’s stupidity no matter how un-stupid they were. Today she was followed by an expectant Mash, a curious Marie and an interested Assassin of Shinjuku─ _as he liked to call himself, but she won’t admit to already be aware of his true name, these were the joys of not giving a fuck about spoilers._

And they summoned.

And Alea had barely caught that strangled car horn laugh that she was already halfway to the door with disgust written plainly on her face.

Dubious-doctor grimaced and Da Vinci laughed nervously.

What a good new servant.


	3. Siegfried The Support

Alea had gone back to France for a bit of training. Her servants’ training, the only command she had for them was not to die and for Gilgamesh to keep his mouth shut at least five minutes a day if it were possible. He had objected, strongly too but even the most arrogant twerp can be annoyed into submission by her. And he did. Though today was a chill-training day for her ~~cooks and people~~ servants, she had asked a fellow master from an alternate reality which she gave no explanation about whatsoever to lend her Siegfried.

Simple eye-candy and insult material.

He was quite resilient but his strength had yet to match his non-ending longevity.

She had dubbed him Sieg-roach since then.


End file.
